vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gial Ackbar
Summary Gial Ackbar was a veteran male Mon Calamari warrior. Born on Mon Cala in 50 BBY, he had an illustrious career as Captain of the Mon Calamari Guard, even playing a key role in the Republic’s victory at the Battle of Mon Cala in 20 BBY. During the reign of the Galactic Empire, Ackbar being a member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic alone was enough of a motivator for the already anti-imperial Mon Cala people to take the side of the Alliance. The Mon Calamari people and their powerful ships would form a bulk of the forces of the alliance’s starfleet. Ackbar would serve as Fleet Admiral for the Alliance Fleet and became a key member of Alliance High Command by around 0 BBY. From his personal flagship, the MC80 star cruiser Home One, Ackbar would go on to lead the Alliance Fleet to victory after victory; most notably during the space portion of the pivotal Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. After the establishment of the New Republic, Ackbar served as Fleet Admiral of the New Republic Starfleet and led many successful campaigns; such as the one to capture the prestigious and heavily defended Kuat Drive Yards, to liberate the planet Akiva where a meeting of important imperial remnant leaders was taking place, the liberation of the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk, and the battle of Jakku which was the final desperate stand of the unified imperial remnants. Some time after this battle, he retired to his homeworld while continuing to offer political support for his good friend Leia Organa. Some time after 28 ABY, Ackbar joined the Leia Organa led Resistance movement against the First Order, serving as the Resistance Navy Fleet Admiral. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with physical strikes. 9-A with blaster batons/spears Name: Gial Ackbar Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 30 (Battle of Mon Cala), 54 (Battle of Endor), 84 (as of the Assault on Starkiller Base) Classification: Mon Calamari, Captain of the Mon Calamari Guard (formerly), Fleet Admiral of the Alliance Fleet (formerly), Fleet Admiral of the New Republic Starfleet (formerly), Fleet Admiral of the Resistance Navy Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, his Mon Calamari physiology allows him to swim at great speeds underwater and tolerate a wider range of temperature extremes compared to humans, masterful hand to hand combatant, skilled marksman, masterful with various melee weapons (batons, staffs, spears), brilliant military leader and overall masterful strategist & tactician Attack Potency: Wall level with physical strikes (Capable of trading blows with and even overpowering an Aqua Droid. Decapitated an Aqua Droid with a single headbutt. Should be comparable if not slightly superior to his much smaller peers in the Mon Calamari Guard, who have proven themselves capable of shattering the chassis of an Aqua Droid with a single well placed blow). Small Building level with blaster batons/spears (These weapons are overall at least as powerful per shot as the blaster carbines and heavy blaster rifles favoured by ARC Troopers) Speed: Likely Peak Human on land (Capable of taking on three simulated Stormtroopers in a training session and overpowering them all without any of them being able to react), Superhuman underwater (Comparable to Aqua Droids, ran rings around one in melee combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Peak Human (Capable of hurling one human by his head against another with ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be no less durable than Lee-Char, who was hurled into a solid stone wall by Darth Vader with enough force to make a small crater in said wall and, although in pain, was uninjured and able to keep standing) Stamina: Likely Peak Human Range: Extended melee range when using blaster baton/spear in melee combat, dozens of metres when using their blaster functionality. Standard Equipment: Mon Calamari blaster baton, blaster spear, Kar-shak (a type of Mon Cala polearm) Intelligence: Very High. Highly skilled and dangerous combatant and highly skilled with various weapons. Was leader of his home world’s most elite military unit at a relatively young age. Seen fit to train the future ruler of his homeworld (which he was highly successful in). Outstanding strategist & tactician who has lead numerous successful campaigns (often against enemies with technological and numerical advantages). Brilliant military leader who can inspire confidence in those around him but at the same time knows when to cut his losses and make a tactical retreat. Weaknesses: None notable. Note: This profile covers Gial Ackbar as he appears in the “Disney” Canon only. Gallery Ackbar 03.jpg|Captain Gial Ackbar of the Mon Calamari Guard|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ackbar_03.jpg MC80 Home One 04.jpg|The MC80 star cruiser Home One was Ackbar's personal flagship|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:MC80_Home_One_04.jpg Ackbar 02.png|Ackbar on the bridge of the Home One|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ackbar_02.png Ackbar 04.jpg|Fleet Admiral Gial Ackbar of the Resistance Navy|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ackbar_04.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 9